


Hopefully!

by kylie2312



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: First Love, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylie2312/pseuds/kylie2312
Summary: hopefully! ,I hope this is your true love , I will think that it mean something to love you if you really loved me as much as I do, i hope my memories will not hurt you...





	Hopefully!

It was night when Armie and Timmy were walking towards the hotel, it was the last night they would spend in italy together because the recording had already finished, when timmy spoke in a low tone "a beautiful night" armie answered with a yes .They arrived at the hotel and entered the room they had in common .Armie took a shower while Timmy was sitting on the bed .When Armie came out he saw Timmy was crying he did not understand why his tears came and asked him "timmy is something wrong" , timmy replied " leave everything and come with me I can offer you a life and the love you want , but armie already had a wife already had a life, "timmy you know I can not do that" , timmy got up and continued crying looking into his eyes, those blue eyes that he loved so much, timmy nodded and gave him the reason, armie kissed his forehead. It was early morning when armie was sleeping and felt a slight hit on the arm was timmy, "armie I can not sleep , can i sleep here with you" , armie answered , "yes of course" .they settled were face to face armie saw that timmy was looking with those eyes big brown, "what?", said armie, "nothing just want to memorize your beautiful face before you go", armie smiled shyly, they stayed looking for a long time until timmy approached and kissed the lips of the armie ,he said nothing simply followed the rhythm of timmy, they started to undress and timmy was in the lap of armie and stayed there until he fell asleep. it was still early in the morning when Armie got up to go to the bathroom and when he come out , there was Timmy at the door "Hey what are you doing awake? Timmy replied "I missed you in bed ", armie smile and kissed his forehead, he raise him in his arms and they went to bed , they slept hugging until dawn. the sun hit timmy face when he felt a sweet smell and got up to the living room and saw his favorite dish with a note but no trace of armie, he take the note and began to read it, "Dear timmy I wish you all the good luck, that all your dreams come true, I hope you find your true love, I hope do not hurt you my memories " when timmy read that he just cried and kiss the letter , leave the note on the table and walk towards the window and began to remember all the moments lived with armie he knew that everything would be difficult because in the end he knew that armie was his true love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! it means the world to me... :) <3


End file.
